Years Later
by xRunox
Summary: It's a bit random I guess..and my first published fanfiction here, so don't judge me TOO hard peeps!-please :s A huge battle starts between the giants and the North. Now that Aravis needed HIM more than anything, he left her behind for their own good- but was it the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Years later…**

‚_I will miss you', he whispered in her ear while holding his wife tightly on himself. It was her sixth month already. How fast time passed by…_

'_And you are sure, you won't make it back at the right time?', she asked. Her eyes were full of tears._

'_I do not know it yet', he said._

'_You have to', she ordered simply._

'_I will try it, my love.' Then he gave her a smooth and passionate kiss on the lips. When he looked up again, she was glaring at him. He loved these eyes…_

'_Do it for him', she said, 'You have to…for him…her…for us.'_

_The young man smiled and looked down to her stomach. Their child…_

'_For you', were his last words._

Every time Aravis thought of this memory back then, she felt like someone would try to stab her. Cor…there was a huge battle on the west side of Narnia and they needed every single man they could have. It was a conflict between the giants and the northern persons that broke apart for some unexpected reasons.

The queen looked down to her own stomach. Now it was huge and heavy. She could feel more often now how something moved in there. When she felt that, a smile appeared on her face from time to time. It was her and Cor's child. _Their _child.

From the man, she used to treat like a crap. Aravis never even thought, she would develop such deep feelings towards him. She always used to think how much she hated this guy. He was so impossible and stubborn. There was no day they did not fight about something, even if the matter was little. Sometimes she could have strangled him for some of them. By the time he grew stronger, so she could barelly hit him properly, what made her feel weak. Every young woman in Anvard and other parts of Narnia tried to come close to him back then…it was the time when the girl suddenly realized that she had fallen for him.

The man she had never expected that one day he would kneel infront of her, admit his feelings and make a proposal to her. Maybe to a pretty woman somewhere in Anvard or who knows…but he chose her. Cor chose the girl, who treated him probably the worst of all people together in his life when they travelled the desert between Tashbaan and Anvard. Of course she had changed back then but she never imagined on spending her whole life next to him. Maybe she did…but not in _that _way.

Now that they were married, Aravis had the feeling on halucinating everything sometimes. It was so new and different…but so pure. Everytime she saw Cor, she knew it could not be a dream. He made her always feel save. He was the only reason she knew, it was not a halucination.

But he was gone now. Forced to leave her behind the young man was battling for remaining the balance of the northern countries. Sure, he was strong and all that but still…

The queen could not shake the bad feeling - _what if_ something happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'I said, we need at least five-hundred men,' Cor explained to Darrin who was riding on his right side.

'But isn't it a big risc to let the rest of them wait in the Capital City, your majesty?,' Darrin said.

'We have Corin,' he simply responded. Corin on his left had a big grin all over his bruised face. He might have grown up but everytime this was seen on him like this, you could mistake him with the young little brat he used to be. The young king had to smirk as well by his grimmace.

They travelled across a large stony road. It was getting dark faster than he thought first. The trees were changing into dark sillouetes and not even the moon could show them the way.

'Don't you think we should look for a place to rest for the night, dear brother?,' Corin asked him.

No matter on what Cor tried to think of, his mind kept swooping back to _her_.

Aravis...the only lady of their castle-

'Cor,' he said impatiently.

-now _his_ castle since he took the throne after king Lune's death. And she? Became queen. _His_ queen. Soon enough they were even awaiting a child...

How did-

_'Cor!'_

- all that happen again?

'Worries about our great queen again, eh?' This senctence seemed to wake him up fully. Cor gazed up in confusement, like his old clumsy self Shasta used to from time to time. Then he frowned.

'She's save,' he finally answered simply.

'Ah, there you are again!' Corin laughed. That only made his brother frown deeper. The prince shrugged a little bit more serious. 'Maybe save but still a little weakened.' Cor knew just _too_ well what he was talking about. The king glared at his brother full with concern and said: 'She's strong, Corin, forgot how she had beaten you up after you ruined her sixteenth birthday?' Now it was Corin's time to frown.

'Just because I let her,' he demanded. Lord Darrin's laughing next to the twins was hearable. Corin's glare turned into a firey expression. 'It was her _birthday_!'

'Tell whatever you want, you'd lost to a _girl_.' Cor had to smirk.

'Well now she does not seem to be a girl anymore after all,' Corin said with a meaningfull look towards his brother.

Like a little boy the twin looked to the side, his cheeks light red but with a victorious smile on the lips.

'Ha,' the prince continued sarcasticly, 'what a surprise that you two got married after all these years you used to try strangling one another.'

'That calls itself _growing up_, dear brother,' Cor meant. His twin laughed.

'Come on, you had an eye on her since you first saw her! I am happy for you, indeed, was time to happen in anyway.'

'When I first saw her, she looked like a tarkhan,' he said. The brothers exchanged a look and Corin burst out in laughter. The young king had to smile. Aravis was a pretty cute tarkhan when he thought back to then.

'You know what I mean, Cor, you know _exactly_ what I mean.'

There his brother got silent. Actually, he alsways used to have this protection instict towards her... Kind of, as if he just _had_ to care for her, look for her whenever she was. Once she got into trouble, the young man had blamed himself for everything that went wrong. That was one of the reasons, they kept quarreling about- Aravis told him, he always forgot himself when the subject was about safety. Which was... Actually true.

Not that he had changed since then anyway. Cor was still as stubborn as he always used to be.

He would not even think about giving up that easly for her sake. And for their future heir who was about to come very soon. Cor smiled delighted, like a little brat. It gave him new strentgh to move on now that he needed the strentgh not only for himself but also for the whole kingdom.

_'I will do my best.'_


End file.
